This invention relates to a lift frame assembly adapted to be lifted and moved by a crane or other lifting device and having load hooks for lifting a plurality of bundles or other objects.
A lift frame is of advantage, for example, in lifting bundles of bales of paper pulp wherein a number of bales are bound together in a single bundle by suitable strapping material. Each load hook on the lift frame is then releasably attached to the strapping on a bundle making the lift frame capable of handling a plurality of such bundles in each operation of the crane.
The bundles may vary in size depending on the size of the bales and the number of bales included in each bundle. This makes it desirable to vary the spacing of the load hooks both longitudinally and transversely of the lift frame in order to group the bundles in compact relationship and carry as many bundles as possible with a lift frame of given size. Open spaces between the bundles reduce the capacity of the lift frame and require more crane operations, and hence more time, to move a given amount of material.